Unfair
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Sarah's daughter wishes herself away upon deciding that she can never truly be accepted among the other members of her family. Jareth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright...so...I have managed to get several topics into my head randomly. Hunger Games, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Labrynth are the main ones at the moment. I am working on something for all of them. This is my Labrynth one! Reviews would be loved! I don't know if anyone approves of Jareth/OC but I cannot do a good Jareth/Sarah fic so live with it. I'll try a J/S later.**

**Disclaimer: Hell no I don't own this awesome-tastic movie! But I do have a jar of glitter...and some of the songs from it... I also don't own any songs sung in this fic.**

Tara glared at the mirror, her bright blue eyes calculating. She was preparing for her senior prom, and the theme was Mythical Creatures. She'd chosen a slightly shimmery blue dress made of silk. It was strapless and ended a bit above the eighteen-year-old's knees. She had her long, brown hair down, combed out to look almost like it was always that pretty. Her eyes had blue; sparkley eye-shadow, blue; sparkley eye-liner, and blue; non-sparkley mascara. She had spared her lips as far as the blue theme went, and instead used the lip stain she'd gotten for Christmas. Her lips were a shiny, shimmering pink. She wasn't a fan of the color, but it looked good. She stood there, her small smirk prominent on her pale face. On the other side of the mirror, a gift from her mother, she didn't know it, but a small creature known as Hoggle watched without any actual interest. It wasn't as if Sarah's second eldest child could _see_ him anyway. Not without calling for him. But she did vaguely remind him of the Fae. Especially when she sang.

"_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it..."_ she sang, lifting a simple necklace. "_Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it! Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me..."_

Hoggle chuckled, taking note of the girls oddities. Such as her absolutely random taste in music. And her talent on the guitar. He watched her because he had nothing better to do.

"Hogwart, what are you listening to?" Jareth called, walking up behind Hoggle.

The teen now hummed as she walked over to her amp, strumming the electric guitar slowly, smirking.

"Who is _that?_" Jareth hissed upon seeing the bueatiful young lady.

"Sarah's daughter." the creature responded.

Upon Hoggle's words, Sarah herself swept into the room.

"Stop that racket! I just put Nancy to bed." hissed the woman, some of her hair showing gray and causing Jareth's jaw to drop.

"Mother, it is not racket. It is _music_. Just because you liked Andy better than me doesn't mean my music's any less potent than his." Tara snapped.

"Don't speak about your brother. Nathan and I are still mourning Andrew and you know it. Now, what the hell are you wearing?"

Tara glanced up at her tired mother, blinking her gorgeous blue eyes almost sleepily.

"I'm wearing my prom outfit, Mother, we've been over this." spoke the teen, a sigh following the words almost robotically.

"I do not approve. You look like one of the Fae almost, and I hate it. Change." Sarah half screamed.

"Mother, this is ridiculous! It's always 'Fae this' or 'Gobin that'! Get over it! I cannot stand your superstitions anymore! You won't even let us wish on our birthdays!" Tara shouted.

Sarah looked stunned. Not a moment later crying sounded.

"You woke your sister." Sarah sighed. "Don't bother trying to go to that damn prom thing."

Jareth was frowning deeply.

"Sarah... changed." he stated.

"Yeah. After 'er son vanished she never acted like the old Sarah again." Hoggled almost sobbed.

Tara didn't even change. Instead, she lifted her guitar, locked her door, and started playing. Her voice was loud and strong, the words leaving her lips without hesitation.

"_When the sky turns gray_

_And the water's freeze_

_This is the day_

_You'll care for me._

_Because, all I ever do is hurt you_

_I only cause you pain._

_EventuIally, they'll all desert you._

_Stand alone, taste the rain._

_Can't you see my sadness?_

_It comes over and over again._

_Tinged with a drop of madness.._

_I'll never be the same..._

_When worship turns to hatred..._

_And the wishes don't come true.._

_This is the day life will feel sacred_

_And I'll come back home to you..._

_Becuase, all I ever do is hurt you._

_I only cause you pain._

_EventuIally, they'll all desert you._

_Stand alone, taste the rain._

_Can't you see my sadness?_

_It comes over and over again._

_Tinged with a drop of madness.._

_I'll never be the same..._

_Now... Why-y-y try?_

_To ta-a-aste the sky?_

_If all I see.._

_Is what it is to be.._

_To be burned..._

_Becuase, all I ever do is hurt you._

_I only cause you pain._

_EventuIally, they'll all desert you._

_Stand alone, taste the rain._

_Can't you see my sadness?_

_It comes over and over again._

_Tinged with a drop of madness.._

_We'll never be the same..._

_Nev-er-er be-e the-e... same..."_

Jareth was enchanted by the female. He felt a feeling he had once thought he'd felt for Sarah. For the Fae, love is instantanious. It hits one hard. And that's exactley how it went for Jareth. He felt like he'd run into a wall. A wall with Sarah's daughter hidden right behind it.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Tara, love, come eat!" Nathan Wallace, Tara's father, called.

"Not hungry." came the muffled reply.

Nathan gave his wife a look.

"Let her go, Sarah. It is her senior year! If you ruin this for her she'll never forgive it." he sighed.

"I do not care." growled the woman.

Not a millisecond later, the strong willed eighteen year old walked through the kitchen, still prepared for prom apart from her lack of footwear.

"Why are you still dressed like that?" asked Sarah.

"I will wear this outfit whether I am going or not." muttered the furious girl, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She added a lemon tea flavor pack and turned to exit the kitchen.

"I told you I don't-" Sarah began, only to get cut off mid-sentence.

"Yeah. Blah blah... Golbin King... Blah blah." snapped the teen, turning to glare at her mother.

"You know what mom? I wish the Goblin King would come and take _me_ away!" she shouted, before stomping up the stairs.

Right before rushing into her room and slamming the door, she turned and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Right. Now."

**Welp! I suppose that's that. Never Be the Same is my song, I wrote it myself. Do not even think about stealing it. That is all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter TWO!~ I hope someone is excited. I am. Because I needed to write this. To get it out of my head. So, here.**

**Jareth: So... I get more words?**

**Me: YOU HAD LOTS OF WORDS!**

**Jareth: Not really...**

**Me: I'll fucking kill you.**

**Jareth: I will cast you into the Bog of Eternal Stench.**

**Me: You win, you stupid, sexy goblin/Fae/sex God...**

**Jareth: o.o Erm...**

**Me: Now, on with the show!**

**Jareth: Wait, what?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Nope, nope, nope!**

Tara sat on her bed, guitar on her lap. She tried to ignore her mother screaming from downstairs, looking out the window instead.

"You upset her." a voice called, making her jump.

She turned and froze. A male, his blonde hair nearly white, stood there. As she continued to stare, several words came to mind. Fae, Goblin King, sexy, wish... glitter.

"You are the Goblin King." she said, forcing herself to appear calm and collected.

"And you are Tara." responded the man.

"Uh, yeah. The one and only." she said, smirking nonchallantly.

"You wished yourself to me. That means you belong to me." he chuckled.

"I am not going to turn into a goblin am I?" Tara squeaked, fear leaking into her otherwise comepletely cool expression.

If it weren't for the comepletely seirous question, she would have enjoyed his laughter. But, as it was, she really was worried.

"Not funny! Stop laughing!" she said, slapping at his chest.

He caught her hand, a devious look in his eyes.

"It would be such a waste to turn you into a goblin, a pretty little thing such as you." he chuckled, smoothing his thumb over her wrist.

"I..So, I'm not going to turn into a goblin?" she asked, blue eyes wide.

"Of course not! My dear, I am not that cruel." he exclaimed, his hand moving to cradle her face, keeping eye contact.

"Okay. So, shall we go before my mother comes up here?" she whispered, trying her hardest not to get lost in those mismatched eyes.

He nodded, a crooked smirk placing itself on his gorgeous face as he grabbed Tara's arm. She blinked, and when her eyes opened they were no longer in her bedroom. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings, while she slung her guitar strap over her shoulder to keep it out of the way. The walls were stone, sparkling slightly in the orange sunset. A few cloth hangings made her think this was the room of the king. She glanced at the large oak wardrobe, smiling at the size, then she saw the bed and her mouth dropped open. The red silk sheets covered the king sized bed, which was surrounded by a black lace curtain that would hide whoever was within. The other furnishings in the room included a black velvet couch, a regal oak chair in the corner, and a mirror.

"My room." Jareth stated, upon seeing her look of awe.

"I could tell. I doubt a servant would be granted such a gorgeous room." she whispered, her voice sounding slightly winded.

"Tara, my dear, what am I to do with you, I wonder? You could be made to be a servant. A slave. Anything really. You wished yourself to me, which means you are mine." spoke Jareth softly from behind the girl.

She turned to see his face only inches from her. Her breath caught, eyes widening as she stared into his mismatched eyes.

"J...King?" she stuttered.

He froze, blinking those perfectly imperfect eyes at her.

"What did you almost call me just now?" he whispered, his lips almost brushing hers.

"N-nothing..." she whimpered, her eyes averting when he leaned even closer.

"Look at me."

She obeyed wordlessly, a pink tint coloring her cheeks.

"You almost said my name, did you not?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes..." she squeaked.

His toungue ran over his lips briefly, and Tara couldn't help but stare as the heat in her cheeks grew stronger.

"Say it." he suddenly said, standing up straight an looking down at her.

"Say...um...excuse me, sir?" the girl started, blinking up at him.

"Say my name." he said, crossing his arms.

She stared at him, her brow furrowing. She didn't know what was running through his mind, and wasn't even sure if she wanted to. But, he was king and could probably punish her for not obeying him, so she nodded her head slightly before giving him what he wanted.

"Jareth..." she muttered, blushing for some unknown reason.

He stepped forwards, invading her personal bubble yet again.

"Again." he nearly growled.

"Jareth. Jareth, Jareth, Ja-"

He cut her off suddenly when he pressed his lips to hers. His hands gripped her waist in a way she'd consider rough if it weren't him. His kiss was bruising, rough, and so damn enticing. She gave in immidiantly. She whimpered slightly when his hands began to roam and that time he _did_ growl. When he pulled back for air Tara collapsed against him, her breath coming in shocked little gasps and pants.

"Sorry." Jareth mumbled, looking away.

Tara frowned, looking up at him. After a moment she reached a shy had up and lightly touched his face.

"It's okay. You don't need to apoligize." she said softly, smiling.

"What do you know about your mother's time here?" he finally spoke, looking down at her.

"You loved her. And granted her certain powers. Then, when she wished her brother away, she had to run the labrynth to save him. She finished in eleven hours, and told you you had no power over her even when you offered her everything. Even when you offered her your love." Tara stated calmly.

Jareth nodded, smiling fondly at the memory.

"Jareth, my will is as strong.." Tara whispered, causing the male to tense up.

"My kingdom is as great..." she smiled then. "But you have all power over me."

He couldn't help but kiss her again. Jareth knew he loved her. He knew. But he wondered if she returned his love yet. It could take awhile, and he'd try to limit himself, but he was most definantly in love. And he feared it.

**Welp! Fae love is all at once I think... I am not completely sure... but in this story it is. Make note she brought along her guitar! See you all next time. Oh, and Jareth dear...!**

**Jareth: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Jareth: FINE! Review or else I'll send you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench...**

**Me: Thankyou Jare Bear!~**

**Jareth: What did you call me you insolent wench?!**

**Me: o.o Erm... -takes off running- BYE!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, assuming anyone cares enough to read this story... here's chapter three. I am happy to say we might be meeting someone INTERESTING in this part. And we'll also be taking a little trip to Wixiban's lake. I've always wanted a reason to put a Kelpie in my stories!**

**Jareth: Ugh, that pathetic excuse for life?**

**Me: Well, I'm putting vampires in it too... **

**Jareth: WHAT?!**

**Me: ...Er.. hehe.. yeah.**

**Jareth: THAT IS IT! -he throws a crystal-**

**Me: o.o Shit. -dodges- ENJOY THE STORY!~**

Tara sat on the window ledge in Jareth's throne room, bored. The goblins were running amuck, screaming and breaking things, but judging by the look on Jareth's face, this was normal. Fun...

"Jareth, I am bored." Tara finally said, looking up at the king.

"Then go play in the labrynth." the Goblin King replied.

With a flick of his wrist, Tara found herself directly outside the labrynth.

"Does he... just want me to do this for his own entertainment?" she asked herself.

"Who're you?" a little man abruptly asked, a spray thing resting on his shoulder.

"Tara." she muttered.

His eyes widened, recognition lighting up in them.

"I'm Hoggle." he muttered.

She nodded at him, then took a step closer to the wall. There was a light crunch and Tara stared at her feet. She'd stepped on the right wing of... a fairy.

"Oh my God..." she scooped the little creature into her hands.

She knew they bit, but the poor thing was hurt.

"If you won't bite me, I won't let him hurt you anymore." Tara murmered to the small thing, nodded at Hoggle.

The fairy never even tried to bite Tara, not even when she set it on her shoulder.

"Hoggle, I don't want to run the Labrynth. Take me somewhere else?" Tara asked, pouting.

Hoggle groaned, but did as she bid him. Within an hour, Hoggle, Tara, and the fairy were standing on the shore of Wixiban's lake.

"Stay out the water. Wix the Kelpie will drag yah under and eat yah if yah so much as touch them waters." Hoggle muttered, going to stand in the shade.

Tara sat a few feet away from the water, tearing a piece of cloth from a rag in her messenger bag and fashoning it into a sling. Careful not to hurt the little creature, Tara helped put it on the fairy's broken wing.

"I am so sorry for stepping on you." she muttered.

"Aw.. sweet. Apoligising to a wittle faiwy..." a mocking male voice called.

Tara looked up, seeing a young man in the water. He grinned cockily at her. In all honesty, he was very attractive. Except for his every tooth was razor sharp.

"Wix, I take it?" she asked, placing the fairy and her messenger bag down. The fairy climbed into the bag, looking around. Wix's grin grew when she stated his name.

"The one and only, cutie. Why don't you take a dip?" he said, winking at her.

Tara laughed, grinning at him.

"Oh, I'd love to.. but.. I don't have a swimsuit, I only swim nude at night... OH! And I don't want to be killed today." she said, smiling politely.

A tinkling little giggle sounded from her messenger bag, and Tara smiled warmly in the direction of the little fairy.

"Awe.. that's no fun. At least give us a little kiss, sugar.." Wix pleaded.

Tara lifted a hand, blowing him a kiss. Then she heard Jareth.

"Hoggle, why the hell did you bring her _here_?! What if she got in?!" He nearly screamed obviously mad.

"She's sittin' right there with the fairy... talking to.. Wix?! Tara, why are you talkin' to him?!" Hoggle gasped, running towards her.

"I'm fine Hoggle. I am NOT an idiot." Tara groaned. The fairy poked at her hand and she moved the little thing back onto her shoulder. "Want me to sing to you?"

Wix seemed to be growing bored, Jareth had joined Hoggle a few feet behind her. Teasingly, Tara took of a woven bracelette her ex had made her, and tossed it into the water. Wix glared at her, and she stuck her toungue out.

"Come get me, big boy." she giggled, then she went back to her previous engagement with the fairy. "Alright, here goes nothin'!"

"People are strange... When you're a stranger

Faces look ugly... when you're alone.

Women seem wicked... when you're unwanted

Streets are uneven.. when you're down..."

She paused, moving the fairy onto her bag again so she could stand, grinning a little dangerously. She began swaying her hips in time with her singing.

"When you're strange!

Faces come out of the rain!

When you're strange..

No one remembers your name!

When you're strange...

When you're strange...

When you're... straanngee...

People are strange... when you're a stranger

Faces look ugly.. when you're alone.

Women seem wicked, when you're unwanted.

Streets are uneven, When you're down!"

She made a quick wish, and her guitar appeared in her hand. She began playing the solo eagerly, and skillfully.

"When you're strange, faces come out of the rain.

When you're strange, no one remembers your name.

When you're strange.

When you're strange.

When you're... strange...

When you're strange, faces come out of the rain.

When you're strange, no one remembers your name.

When you're strange,

When you're strange,

When you're... strange..."

She gave her hips one last little jerk, and plopped down on her butt right next to the fairy. Wix's mouth was hanging open, and Tara winked at him.

"Flirt much?" he finally asked, recovering.

"All the time, dear." Tara replied, her confidence back. "Gods I adore music..."

The fairy clapped her little hands, and Tara smiled at her. She leaned back, resting her weight on her elbows, and stared at Jareth and Hoggle's shocked faces.

"Hey, Jare, you tryin' to catch flies, buddy?" the bright eyed girl asked. "Oh, and is there anywhere I can swim privately, without being eaten by a pointy-toothed cutie?"

Jareth opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again. Hoggle sat down, rubbing at his face.

"Cutie?" Wix asked, a grin on his face, "Sweetheart, I'd love to comment on that... but it's Wix's bedtime..." and with that he was gone.

"He's lying." Jareth said when Tara picked up the fairy and her bag.

"I have an Idea." she said sternly, "I wish I was on that rock in the center of the lake. Right now."

Jareth was furious, Tara noticed, as she sat down on the rock. Wix popped up, shocked that she'd managed such a feat. She hummed a light tune, something she'd heard off of T.V. receantly, and chuckled as the fairy climbed back into her bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shit... I WASN'T DONE WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER! xD Oh well, too late now. I suppose I can just... continue where I left off. It was an accidental posting but I really don't want to take it down and redo it. So.. here. Just continue from here. **

**Jareth: Incompetent woman.**

**Me: You want to 'accidentlly' fall into the bog in this chapter?**

**Jareth: ...How about I send YOU into the bog, harlet?**

**Me: Did.. you just... call me a hooker?! -throws a crystal-**

**Jareth: WHERE THE FU- -hit by crystal and vanishes- **

**Me: HAHAHAH! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

_Sarah's POV:_

Sarah shook with silent sobs on her daughters vacant bed.

'What if she doesn't come back?!' she thought to herself.

Though she hated to admit it, Sarah'd been nothing but cruel to Tara ever since her older brother, Andrew, vanished. They'd never even found a body. The police assumed he'd run away. Sarah knew better though. He was in the Underground. And now, so was Tara.

"Hoggle... I need you..." Sarah whispered, looking into the mirror she'd given Tara.

Her old mirror.

"Why didn't yah just say so?" Hoggle asked, appearing at once.

"Is... is she okay?" Sarah whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Hoggle smiled a bit, seeming happy to see Sarah yet sad that she was so broken hearted.

"She's fine, Sarah. Happy. I promise I won't let nothin' happen to her."

"Okay, Hoggle. I trust you. Take care of her for me..." Sarah said, smiling weakly.

Hoggle vanished, and Sarah continued sitting in the empty room.

'As long as it makes her happy...'

_Tara's POV:_

She sat upon her rock, staring intently at the shore where Jareth was trembling with rage. Hoggle had run off suddenly, to God knows where. She was just trying not to laugh at how pissed off she was making the Goblin King. Wix was currently swimming around her rock, glaring daggers at her, and she was attempting to ignore him. The sun had sank beneath the distant mountains, and stars dotted the sky. A sudden voice broke Tara from her daydreams.

"I smell FOOD!" he screamed.

Tara frowned. That voice sounded like her brother's best friend, Ashley. She screamed as she was pushed back onto the rock and straddled by a mysterious male. Fangs glinted inches away from her face, causing her to scream louder. Then she focused on his face, and her heart stopped.

"A-Ashley?! What are you?!" she gasped, staring up at the pale, black haired, man.

He paused, looking at her curiously, then sat up abruptly, a look of pure horror on his handsome face.

"Tara?! I almost... God... Tara..." he mumbled, hugging her close.

She smiled into his chest, sniffling. He was supposed to be dead. Like her brother. She stiffened, a sudden thought making her blood run cold.

"Ashley... what really happened to Andy?" she whispered.

Before he could even try to answer, a calm male voice echoed throughout the area.

"Ash! Get your ass back here!"

Tara nearly sobbed at the sound of that voice. Her big brother. Andy.

**R&R**


End file.
